PHOTOGRAPH
by JKyung
Summary: "Kalian harus percaya. Bahwa tak ada hal yang tak mungkin di dunia ini." -Kim Eunsoo
1. Chapter 1

Suara sorak sorai terdengah riuh dilapangan karena sedang diselenggarakan pertandingan bola basket. Sebenernya ini hanyalah pertandingan basket antar kelas tetapi karena Kim Jongin atau yang sering dipanggil Kai sedang bertanding dilapangan, para kaum hawa rela berpanas-panasan dipinggir lapangan hanya untuk melihat Kai bertanding dan mereka rela kehabisan suara mereka hanya demi menyemangati Kai.

Berbeda dengan wanita yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari lapangan basket, dia hanya tersenyum menatap Kai dari jauh sambil sesekali mengarahkan kamera DSLR-nya kearah Kai. Wanita itu adalah Kim EunSoo. Berbeda dengan wanita lainnya yang justru terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa kagum mereka kepada Kai, EunSoo hanyak memandang Kai dari jauh karena Eunsoo tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mendekati Kai. Tapi dia juga tak ingin di cap sebagai seorang sasaeng fans, karena pada dasarnya EunSoo tidaklah menguntit atau mengikuti Kai kemanapun kai pergi. Ia hanyalah memotret Kai. Tak lebih dari itu.

Ckrek

Ckrek

EunSoo melihat hasil jepretannya. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya saat melihat foto Kai yang sedang tersenyum senang karena berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. EunSoo bergegas merapihkan kamera dan tasnya untuk segera kembali kerumahnya karena pertandingan sudah selesai.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, EunSoo sedang duduk dipojok kelasnya sambil memainkan kameranya untuk melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya. Ia sesekali tersenyum saat melihat foto Kai yang berhasil diambilnya secara diam-diam. Hampir setiap hari EunSoo memotret Kai. Entah sampai kapan EunSoo akan berhenti memotret Kai, ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

"Hey ayo kita ke kantin." Ujar Sohyun yang tak lain adalah temang sebangku EunSoo.

"Memangnya sudah bel istirahat?" Tanya EunSoo.

"Kau terlalu fokus memperhatikan foto Kai sunbae hingga tak mendengar bel berbunyi." Sohyun mendengus melihat kelakuan EunSoo.

"Sst.. kecilkan suaramu. Jika nanti ada yang mendengarnya akan bahaya." Sohyun memang sudah tau jika EunSoo selalu mengambil foto Kai secara diam-diam karena EunSoo sendiri yang memberitahukannya.  
"Maaf aku lupa. Ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar." EunSoo pun membereskan buku serta kameranya kedalam tas dan berlalu menuju kantin bersama Sohyun.

* * *

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dan para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Eunsoo dengan tergesa-gesa membereskan bukunya setelah itu berlari keluar kelas. Sohyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Eunsoo. Sohyun tahu bahwa Eunsoo pasti akan pergi ke lapang basket karena hari ini Kris dan teman-temannya memiliki jadwal latihan basket.

Eunsoo segera mencari tempat yang strategis. Seperti biasa, Eunsoo duduk dibawah pohon didekat lapang basket sambil berpura-pura menulis sesuatu dibuku catatannya padahal ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memotret Kai.

Kai telah memulai latihannya. Eunsoo pun tersenyum girang karena melihat Kai yang sangat tampan ketika sedang bermain basket.

Ckrek

Ckrek

Eunsoo melihat hasil jepretannya. Ia pun tersenyum puas ketika melihat Kai men-shooting bola dan tertangkap oleh kamera kesayangannya. Saat sedang asik memotret Kai tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Eunsoo pun terperanjat karena kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seseorang yang tadi menepuk pundak Eunsoo. Dia adalah Chanyeol, salah satu anggota basket sekaligus sahabat Kai.

"I-itu aku.. aku sedang mengerjakan pr-ku." Eunsoo mengacungkan buku catatannya yang sudah sedari tadi ia keluarkan.

"Lalu kamera itu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ini.. tentu saja ini untuk memotret pemandangan." Eunsoo gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia sangat takut jika tertangkap basah orang lain bahwa dia selalu memotret Kai diam-diam.

"Tak ada pemandangan yang menarik disini." Eunsoo hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"Ah aku tau! Kau pasti-" Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan ucapannya tapi sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Eunsoo.

"Sunbae.. ku-kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Eunsoo berlari dengan kencangnya sambil membawa barang-barangnya dan menghiraukan Chanyeol yang memanggil-manggilnya.

* * *

Cuaca hari ini cukup panas, Kai menyeka keringat yang mulai mengucur dipelipisnya. Kai memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil mengatur nafasnya. Lalu Kai melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Kai setelah Chanyeol berada dihadapannya.

"Ah itu tidak penting." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku punya berita yang lebih penting. Kau ingin tau?" Lanjut Chanyeol setelah duduk disebelah Kai.

"Apa?" Kai meneguk minumnya seolah-olah tak peduli dengan berita yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Kurasa kau memiliki sasaeng fans." Chanyeol memukul kepala Kai sambil tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya kai sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Chanyeol barusan.

"Fans yang selalu menguntitmu seperti paparazi."

"Siapa?" Tanya Kai yang semakin bingung.

"Entahlah, aku tak tau namanya. Yang jelas dia cantik dan manis. Sepertinya dia hobae kita karena tadi dia memanggilku sunbae."

"Kau tau darimana jika dia seorang sasaeng?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya sedang mengambil foto secara diam-diam." Kai diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku tau orangnya." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat seorang wanita sedang memotretku tapi aku pura-pura saja tidak tau. Kalau tidak salah namanya Eunsoo." Ucap Kai.

"Mengapa kau tidak menegurnya?"

"Aku suka ketika melihatnya memotretku." Kai tersenyum.

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada sasaeng mu sendiri?!"

"Aku hanya bilang suka bukan cinta. Dasar bodoh." Kai berjalan kembali ketengah lapang dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dipinggir lapangan.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Eunsoo pergi ke sebuah toko buku. Ia tengah mencari-cari buku untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Saat sedang mencari buku, Eunsoo melihat Kai yang baru saja masuk kedalam toko. Hati Eunsoo mulai bergemuruh hanya karena melihat Kai. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat Kai, Eunsoo selalu salah tingkah. Oleh karena itu, Eunsoo pun pergi menjauh dari Kai. Setelah mendapat buku yang Eunsoo cari, Eunsoo pun bergegas menuju kasir. Entah sebuah keberungungan atau kesialan saat Eunsoo sedang menunggu untuk membayar bukunya, Kai berdiri disampingnya untuk membayar buku yang ia beli.

"Hey bukankah kita satu sekolah?" Tanya Kai.

"I-iya sunbae." Eunsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Eunsoo merasakan pipinya mulai memerah hanya karena ditanya oleh Kai.

"Oh iya namaku Kai Kim." Kai menyodorkan tangannya kearah Eunsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kim Eunsoo." Ucap Eunsoo sambil menjabat tangan Kai. "Sunbae, aku pulang duluan ya." Lanjut Eunsoo sambil membayar buku belanjaannya.

"Ah iya. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Kai.

Eunsoo pun bergegas keluar dari toko. Eunsoo sangat ingin berteriak dengan keras bahwa hari ini dia sangat bahagia. Eunsoo ingin seluruh orang tau bahwa hari ini dia disapa oleh Kai yang tak lain adalah lelaki yang disukai olehnya. Namun, ia masih punya rasa malu untuk melakukan itu didepan umum. Jadi Eunsoo hanya tersenyum sesekali tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian membahagiakan yang baru saja terjadi ditoko buku hari ini.

* * *

Suasana kelas sangat riuh oleh para siswa-siswi yang tengah mengobrol tak karuan. Begitupula Eunsoo dan Sohyun. Eunsoo sedang menceritkan kejadian yang ia alami kemarin di toko buku kepada Sohyun.

"Benarkah?" Sohyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu sampai detik ini aku sendiri pun masih tak percaya bahwa akhirnya aku bisa mengobrol dengan Kai sunbae." Jawab Eunsoo sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dalam satu hari kau mendapat satu kesialan dan satu keberuntungan." Sohyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Satu kesialan dan satu keberuntungan?" Eunsoo memandang Sohyun bingung.

"Dasar bodoh." Sohyun memukul kepala Eunsoo pelan dan Eunsoo hanya meringis.

"Saat pulang sekolah bukankah kau hampir ketauan Chanyeol sunbae saat memotret Kai sunbae?" Eunsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap sedih kearah Sohyun.

"Nah aku anggap sebagai satu kesialan. Lalu kemarin kau mengobrol dengan Kai sunbae ditoko buku. Jadi itu satu keberuntunganmu." Ujar Sohyun. Eunsoo diam sejenak memikirkan ucapan Sohyun barusan. Tak lama kemudian Eunsoo membelalakkan matanya dan menatap horor kearah Sohyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sohyun khawatir.

"Bagaimana jika kemarin Chanyeol sunbae memberitahu Kai sunbae?!" Ucap Eunsoo panik.

"Kurasa tidak. Jika Kai sunbae tahu, mungkin kemarin dia sudah menegurmu." Ujar Sohyun menenangkan Eunsoo.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita ke kantin sekarang." Kata Sohyun memotong ucapan Eunsoo.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku ingin ke kelas Kai sunbae dulu." Eunsoo tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kameranya sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kelas Kris.

"dasar anak itu" Sohyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Eunsoo.

* * *

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah dan segar. Karena hari ini hari libur banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar berpiknik ditaman. Begitupun Eunsoo. Ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan ditaman untuk menghilangkan penatnya.

Eunsoo terduduk disebuah kursi kayu dipinggir taman sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Ia hanya memandang orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang didepannya sampai matanya tertuju kepada seseorang yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ia adalah Kai. Tak sengaja Kai pun menjatuhkan pandangannya kearah Eunsoo sampai pandangan mereka berdua bertubrukkan. Kris tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Eunsoo dan Eunsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kai. Entah ada angin apa, Kai menghampiri Eunsoo dan duduk disebelah Eunsoo.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai. Eunsoo melepaskan kedua headset yang bertengger manis ditelinganya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Hanya mencari udara segar. Lalu apa yang sedang sunbae lakukan?" Tanya Eunsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Berhentilah memanggilku sunbae, panggil saja Kai." Eunsoo hanya tersenyum. "Aku berniat pergi ke minimarket dan tak sengaja bertemu denganmu disini." Lanjut Kai.

"Kenapa tak segera pergi ke minimarket sunbae, eh maksudku Kai?" Ralat Eunsoo.

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" Tanya Kris berpura-pura kaget dengan ucapan Eunsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak bermaksud begitu." Ucap Eunsoo gelagapan dan Kai hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Eunsoo.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya bercanda." Kai mengacak-acak pelan rambut Eunsoo. Eunsoo merasakan pipinya memerah karena kelakuan Kai. Hatinya mulai berdegup kencang karena hal sederhana yang Kai lakukan.

"Kai kebetulan kita bertemu disini." Ujar seorang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kai dan Eunsoo. Wanita itu adalah Krystal. Dan Krystal adalah mantan kekasih Kai.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kai yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan pergi mencari kado untuk sepupuku dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Maaf, tapi aku sibuk." Ucap Kai.

"Sibuk apa? Sibuk berpacaran dengan wanita ini? Kenapa seleramu sekarang menurun." Krystal mengamati Eunsoo dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala sambil tersenyum merendahkan.

"Jaga ucapanmu." Kai menatap tajam kearah Krystal.

"Apa?! Kau lebih membela wanita seperti dia?!" Bentak Krystal.

"Cukup! Ayo pergi!" Kai dengan terpaksa menyeret Krystal agar menjauh dari Eunsoo. Kai hanya takut Krystal akan berkata yang macam-macam lagi tentang Eunsoo.

Kai menggumamkan kata 'maaf' kepada Eunsoo sebelum dirinya menghilang dari pandangan Eunsoo. Dan Eunsoo hanya terdiam ditempat duduknya karena melihat kejadian barusan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini diselenggarakan pertandingan basket disekolah Eunsoo. Tentu saja Kai dan teman-temannya juga ikut bertanding. Tempat penonton hampir seluruhnya terisi oleh para wanita yang ingin melihat dan menyemangati Kai. Kali ini Eunsoo juga mengajak Sohyun untuk melihat pertandingan Kai. Mereka berdua berdiri paling depan hanya untuk melihat Kai dari jarak dekat.

"Dia tampan sekali." Ucap Eunsoo ketika tim Kai mulai memasuki lapangan.

"Tutup mulutmu jika tidak ingin ada serangga yang masuk." Ujar Sohyun yang terkekeh ketika melihat Eunsoo yang tengah membuka mulutnya karena terpana akan ketampanan Kai.

Eunsoo memukul pelan Sohyun karena ucapannya barusan. Saat pertandingan dimulai para wanita termasuk Eunsoo dan Sohyun mulai menyemangati para pemain basket. Banyak sekali fans Kai yang terus menyoraki nama Kai.

Pertandinganpun selesai. Dan tim Kai tentu saja menjadi juaranya. Para murid terutama murid perempuan banyak yang menghampiri Kai untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. Padahal tujuan utama mereka adalah agar bisa mengobrol dengan Kai.

"Ayo kita kesana." Tunjuk Sohyun kearah Kai dan teman-temannya.

"Aku malu." Ucap Eunsoo.

"Ayolah yang lain saja berani untuk mendekati Kai." Sohyun menyeret Eunsoo agar menghampiri Kai.

"Sunbae.. Selamat atas kemenangan tim kalian." Ucap Sohyun saat berada didepan Kai dan teman-temannya.

"Permainan kalian sangat luar biasa." Tambah Eunsoo yang sedikit malu-malu.

"Terimakasih karena telah menyemangati kami." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Hei bukankah kau wanita yang waktu itu?" Chanyeol mendekati Eunsoo dan memicingkan matanya kearah Eunsoo.

"Ah itu.." Eunsoo menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Kau kan wanita yang-" Sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya Eunsoo sudah terlebih dahulu membekap mulut Chanyeol.

Kai dan Sohyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa karena melihat kelakuan Chanyeol dan Eunsoo. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Krystal yang tiba-tiba mencium Kai tepat dibibirnya. Eunsoo dan yang lainnya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat kejadian barusan.

"Kai selamat ya." Ucap Krystal sambil memeluk Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kai melepaskan pelukan Krystal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah siapa saja boleh datang untuk menonton pertandingan hari ini?" Kai hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Krystal.

"Hey bukankah kau wanita yang kemarin? Mengapa kau selalu membuntuti Kai?!" Tanya Krystal sambil menunjuk kearah Eunsoo.

"Krys, berhentilah." Kai mencoba menenangkan Krystal.

"Cih, dasar penguntit." Desis Krystal.

"Hey jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Sohyun kepada Krystal.

"Sohyun sudahlah. Sunbae.. kami permisi dulu ya. Sekali lagi kami ucapkan selamat atas kemenangan kalian." Ucap Eunsoo sebelum menarik Sohyun pergi dari lapangan.

Eunsoo menarik Sohyun yang sedari tadi terus menggerutu tak henti-hentinya. Sampai mereka berhenti ditaman sekolah.

"Hey sebenarnya wanita tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Sohyun.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa wanita itu kekasihnya. Aku juga bertemu dengannya kemarin." Ujar Eunsoo.

"Dimana?"

"Saat aku bertemu dengan Kai sunbae ditaman kota." Jelas Eunsoo.

"Mengapa kau tak cerita padaku?" Ujar Sohyun kesal.

"Aku lupa." Eunsoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh iya, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sohyun tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab Eunsoo malah balik bertanya kepada Eunsoo.

"Tadi kan kau melihat Kai sunbae mencium wanita itu."

"Ah itu. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Kurasa aku akan berhenti mengagumi Kai." Gumam Eunsoo.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sohyun kaget.

"Lagipula aku takkan bisa mendapatkan Kai sunbae. Dan Kai sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih jadi lebih baik aku menyerah saja." Eunsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan Kai sunbae. Kau bisa menjadi sasaeng Chanyeol sunbae mulai dari sekarang." Eunsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Sohyun. Padahal hatinya pedih melihat kejadian barusan.

* * *

Hari ini Eunsoo mulai melancarkan tekadnya untuk menjauhi Kai. Hari ini pun Eunsoo tak pergi ke kelas Kai atau ke lapang basket untuk memotret Kai. Dia hanya diam dikelas sambil memainkan ponselnya. Entahlah, sejak kejadian kemarin Eunsoo jadi agak malas untuk melihat Kai. Eunsoo juga memilih untuk mundur jika Kai memang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Eunsoo melangkahkan kakinya kedalam perpustakaan untuk menghilangkan bosan. Dia mengambil salah satu novel dan mulai duduk untuk membacanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Kai.

"Te-tentu saja." Kai pun duduk disebelah Eunsoo. Eunsoo sangat tak percaya seorang Kai akan duduk disampingnya. Padahal hari ini Eunsoo berniat untuk menjauhi Kai, tapi Kai malah mendekati Eunsoo. Eunsoo merasa takdir sedang mempermainkannya.

"Kau suka membaca novel?" Tanya Kai memecah keheningan yang tengah melingkupi mereka.

"Iya." Jawab Eunsoo singkat. Sebenarnya Eunsoo tak berniat untuk bersikap cuek kepada Kai tapi ia benar-benar sedang gugup jadi ia hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah itu keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka kembali. Sedari tadi Eunsoo sudah kehilangan minatnya membaca, ia hanya membaca asal buku yang tengah dipegannya. Ia gugup. Sangat gugup.

"Sunbae, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas." Eunsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan membereskan buku yang akan ia pinjam.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati." Kai tersenyum manis sebelum Eunsoo pergi dari hadapannya.

* * *

Sudah sekitar seminggu Eunsoo berhenti memotret Kai dan mulai menjauhi Kai. Eunsoo cukup tahu diri. Ucapan Krystal minggu lalu memang ada benarnya. Eunsoo bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Krystal. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk bersaing dengan Krystal.

Biasanya saat jam istirahat Eunsoo selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar pergi ke kelas Kai dan menggambil foto Kai, tapi kali ini Eunsoo tak melakukannya. Eunsoo hanya duduk didalam kelasnya ditemani oleh Sohyun. Saat pulang sekolah, biasanya Eunsoo pergi ke lapangan hanya untuk melihat Kai yang sedang latihan basket, tapi kali ini Eunsoo memilih untuk langsung pulang kerumah dan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah. Saat tiba-tiba bertemu Kai pun Eunsoo berpura-pura seolah tak mengenal Kai dan terkadang ia lebih memilih untuk mencari jalan lain agar tak berpapasan dengan Kai. Eunsoo hanya menghabiskan waktunya dirumah dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Sohyun untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Terkadang Eunsoo merasa merindukan Kai. Hati kecilnya berkata untuk menemui Kai tapi logikanya menolak. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk melupakan Kai.

Kai tengah terduduk dipinggir lapangan sambil memegang bola basket. Ia hanya diam tanpa berniat memainkan bola basketnya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan kembali terhanyut kedalam pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kai terperanjat kaget ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Tak apa." Ucap Kai singkat.

"Kau hanya termenung sedari tadi. Apa ada masalah?" Chanyeol terduduk disamping Kai.

"Kau tau Eunsoo?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa dia menjauhiku." Lanjut Kai.

"Jadi kau seperti ini gara-gara Eunsoo?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah tak pernah memergokinya yang tengah memotretku diam-diam. Bahkan saat dia berpapasan denganku dia seperti tak mengenaliku. Padahal aku tak merasa memiliki salah padanya." Kai menghembuskan nafasnya gusar.

"Kau ingat saat kita memenangkan pertandingan basket berberapa waktu lalu?" Kai hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kurasa dia mulai menjauhimu karena melihat Krystal menciummu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Kai kaget.

"Kurasa begitu. Aku sarankan agar kau cepat-cepat menjelaskannya pada Eunsoo sebelum Eunsoo benar-benar melupakanmu." Kai hanya termenung memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol.

* * *

Angin berhembus meniup helaian rambut Eunsoo. Eunsoo tersenyum merasakan betapa segarnya udara dipagi hari. Eunsoo baru saja lari pagi disekitar taman kota dan berhenti disebuah sungai yang tak jauh dari taman tersebut. Eunsoo terduduk disebuah kursi kayu tua dipinggir sungai sambil menyusut peluh yang mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Eunsoo merasakan tenggorakannya mulai mengering dan sialnya ia lupa untuk membawa air minumnya.

"Minumlah." Seorang lelaki menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Eunsoo. Lelaki tersebut adalah Kai. Eunsoo hanya menatap Kai kaget dan bingung. Mengapa Kai bisa tahu bahwa Eunsoo sedang kehausan?

"Ambil." Lanjut Kai.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Lagipula aku akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa sunbae." Baru saja beberapa langkah Eunsoo menjauh dari Kai, tapi tiba-tiba Kai menahan pergelangan tangan Eunsoo.

"Mengapa kau menjauh dariku?" Tanya Kai. Eunsoo hanya terdiam tanpa berniat membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jawab aku." Lanjut Kai.

"Aku tak menjauhimu sunbae. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Eunsoo sambil tertawa parau. Kai berdiri didepan Eunsoo tanpa berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa setiap berpapasan kau seperti tak mengenaliku? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu dipinggir lapang basket ketika aku latihan? Kenapa aku tak lagi melihatmu mengambil fotoku diam-diam?" Cecar Kai. Eunsoo hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan Kai. Eunsoo tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Kai tahu dengan kebiasaannya tersebut.

"Itu.." Eunsoo bingung dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa karena ucapan Krystal?"

"Bukan." Ucap Eunsoo dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

" Karena kau melihat Krystal menciumku?" Eunsoo hanya terdiam dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kai hanya tersenyum karena melihat reaksi Eunsoo. Tangan kiri Kai semakin erat menggenggam tangan Eunsoo sedangkan tangan kanannya menaikkan dagu Eunsoo agar Eunsoo menatapnya.

"Kau tak perlu cemburu. Krystal hanyalah mantan kekasihku. Dan soal ciuman itu dia yang menciumku duluan aku tak membalasnya sedikitpun." Ujar Kai sambil mengusap pipi Eunsoo.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya sunbae. Lagipula aku tak berhak untuk tahu." Ucap Eunsoo pelan.

"Kau berhak tahu. Wanita yang kucintai berhak tahu akan hal itu." Kai tersenyum dan menatap dalam mata Eunsoo.

"A-apa?" Eunsoo membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Eunsoo. Dan aku mencintai pengagum rahasiaku. Kau tau? Bukan hanya kau yang mengagumiku tapi aku juga sangat mengagumimu. Eunsoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? " Eunsoo hanya menatap Kai.

Ia benar-benar kaget dengan pengakuan Kai barusan. Eunsoo merasa terharu dengan ucapan Kai. Selama ini Eunsoo selalu mengira bahwa mustahil baginya untuk mendapatkan Kai. Bahkan ia tak pernah bermimpi bahwa Kai akan menyukainya. Tapi kali ini didepan matanya, Kai mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Eunsoo.

"Kau tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku?" Bukannya menjawab ucapan Kai, Eunsoo malah menitikkan air matanya dan membuat Kris bingung.

"Kenapa menangis?" Kai mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata Eunsoo.

"Selama ini aku selalu berfikir bahwa mendapatkanmu adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi kau-" Sebelum Eunsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya Kai sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Eunsoo dengan bibirnya.

Kai mencium Eunsoo dengan lembut seolah mengutarakan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini terpendam didalam hati mereka. Keduanya tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. Eunsoo mulai sadar bahwa tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

END


End file.
